I could never forget
by NaiveDaydreamer
Summary: OH HOLD until more interest is shown, sorry!Rebecca decides to visit LaPush and see Auntie Sue before she goes off to University in England. All too soon, she notices that something isn't quite right and her determination to find out exactly what is, leaves her in the battle that every girl goes through. 'Follow my head or follow my heart'. Rated 'M' for a reason. JacobXOC. Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you dare cry! If you start, we all will!" I chuckled. Not for one minute did I think I`d be leaving this place. All my friends. My dad. My sister. Admittedly, I was glad to be going to Auntie Sue's again, but leaving everyone was truly killing me. "Vick, don't do it!" it was a little late for that though. Vicky and Holly were tearing up in the car; Vicky was past just tearing up now though. Megan had been sobbing since we left the house. Too late to tell her to stop now.

"Becksters! I can't believe you're leaving though," she broke down and lunged at me. "You're such a shit head ya'know. I'm really going to miss you bro." she revealed as she stepped back wiping tears from her cheeks. I had known Vick since I started college and, even though she was a year older than me and 2 years older than the rest of them, she was my best friend and everyone loved her.

"I know Vick, I'm going to miss you too dick head." she smiled weakly and I turned to Holly. She just hugged me really tightly and looked back at the floor. Was never one for long goodbyes, our Hollister. Little trooper.  
"Moo?" Megan wouldn't talk to me. She hadn't since I told her I was going away. I think she was mad at me. Megan got nicknamed 'moo' after she complained for hours that we all had nicknames and she didn't. It kind of grew on her.

" I hate you, you know that right?" I chuckled. By hate, she meant love. I think.

"I know Moo. I love you too." She wasn't one for the mushygushy stuff.

"Flight 187 is now boarding..."

That was me. I hurried away and waved goodbye without looking around. If I turned and looked at them, I might not have left.

***  
I was stood outside the airport waiting for Seth and Auntie Sue to come and get me when it really hit me. I wasn't in Manchester anymore. I wasn't in England anymore. I was in America. Shockingly, I was excited to be away from the place.

"Excuse me, have you seen my baby niece around here?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

"AUNTIE SUE!" I practically screamed at her and enveloped her into a longing hug. I loved her more than my other aunts, she was so much cooler.

"I missed you Beamer! You've grown up so much." she commented, holding me at arms length. I had changed a lot since I had last been here. My hair was longer but it was still chocolate colour and parting-less. I had grown a little. I had lost all my baby fat and was a comfortable size 8. Considering I was 12 last time I visited, I wasn't surprised she had noticed the changes in me. Although, the name 'Beamer' was still being used I noticed.

"Where's Seth? I really missed the baby." I laughed. Everyone called Seth 'the baby', he was shortest and the youngest.

"Don't recognize your own flesh and blood Beamer?" a voice chuckled from out of the car beside us. My jaw dropped to the floor. 'The baby' wasn't so anymore. As he got out of the car I saw how much he had changed. He was over a foot taller than me now and he had muscles bursting out of his shirt.

"JEEZ! Did you spend the last 6 years swallowing steroids in a gym or what?" I questioned...loudly.

"I grew up Rebecca, maybe you should try It."

"I see! Watch that mouth Seth, im still older than you" Seth and I were never really serious. All fun and games with us. It was great. He trapped me in a bone crushing embrace before leading me into the car. "So where's Leah?" I asked as soon I was comfortable and we were on our way to LaPush.

"She's ...working. She'll be back soon." Auntie Sue told me. I loved Leah, she was so feisty and she couldn't careless what people thought. She called me at least once a month when I was backing home. I got the impression she was lonely...

"As soon as you're ready, we'll go to Sam Uley's place."

"why?"

"his fiancée has made a welcome dinner for you. She's desperate to meet you, so hurry up!"

When I got to Auntie Sue's, she ordered me upstairs to change into something 'nice'. Something nice, something nice, something nice. After much deliberation and changing around 5 times, I settled on cream jeans, white vest and see through black shirt. 'Alright, I guess'. I wanted to look pretty but not overdressed. 'Nailed it!' I finally decided after pulling back half my hair and letting the rest flow down my back. I used to love my hair but now it was in desperate need of a cut. It was so long, I sat on it if I didn't force it into a bobble.

"Becks?" Seth shouted up after I put on my make up and was deciding on shoes. "You decent?" he asked. I could hear him coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, come in." I replied. As the door opened, I was slipping on my black bowed dolly shoes. "What do you think?" I asked, now unsure of my shoes.

"You scrub up well," he smiled "ready to go? Mums getting antsy." he chuckled.

"Sure, let's go." I smiled and followed him down the stairs.

***  
My memory of Sam Uley was a total blur. I couldn't even remember if he was a nice person or not. However, as we drove closer to his house, Seth began to drop more names. 'Embry...Quil...Jacob...Paul...Jared' to say I was lost was the least of my worries. I couldn't remember any of these people! Bit late to panic about it though, we were pulling up outside. 'Got to love having a memory like a goldfish!".

I could hear voices inside the log cabin style house. A few cars and a motorcycle were parked outside. I got the feeling we were the last to arrive. A small head poked around the door as I got out of the car.

"Hi," the woman came outside and made a run for me, holding out her hand. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." she smiled. I tried to keep a straight face as the scars across her cheek revealed themselves. 'No one warned me of this!' I thought. 'I'll kill Seth later.'

"Hey, I'm Rebecca. You can call me Becks though." I smiled at her, focusing in on her eyes and zoning out the rest of her face.

"What a beautiful name," I immediately liked her. "Come on in, I was about to serve the food." I had been too focused on Emily to notice that Seth and sue had already slipped by me.

Inside, I saw 7 huge muscular men gathered around a dinner table and auntie sue was loading food onto plates in the kitchen. Emily abandoned my side and I was at a loss at where to go or what to do.

"Becks, come sit here." Seth called and patted the seat next to him. 'Thank god for Seth Clearwater!' I thought as I sat next to him and smiled at the other men. As it turned out, I didn't have to worry abut not remembering the guys, because none of them remembered me either. Happy days. "Okay, so that's Jared," he smiled. "Paul," he just glanced at me. 'He seems lush' "that's Sam, Emily's fiancée," he smiled and waved from the far end of the table. " And this is Quil, Embry and Jacob." Seth introduced.

"Hey Becks." I assumed was Embry, based on the order of names. Quil nodded and winked, cheesily and Jacob double taked. I wiped my mouth in case I was dribbling or had something around my mouth, he kept staring. I turned for renforcements and nudged Seth.

"Oi," I whispered to Seth. "Does that Jacob guy always stare like that?" I asked. He looked over at Jacob. Then back at me. Then at Jacob again before he sighed and put his head on the table.

'I'm definitely missing something...'

Embry nudged Jacob and he didn't stare as much after that. I caught him a few times as we ate, but he turned away straight after I noticed. The guys scoffed down the equivalent to 3 full meals each but were still begging for left overs. Men!

"Emily, that was a beautiful meal, thank you." I complimented as I pushed away my plate in defeat. "Want some help clearing up?" I offered.

"Absolutely not," she smiled as she took my plate. "Your my guest Rebecca, just go relax with Seth and the boys." I really really liked her. Although her offer to go relax with the boy was less appealing.

" Becks?" someone shouted from the front room.

"Erm...Yeah?" I answered hesitantly.

"Can you do this dance mat thing?" someone else asked. I followed the voices to see what they were talking about.

It was an actual dance mat plugged into a PlayStation1.  
What the hell?

"Yeah I can do it... But why do you guys have one?'' I asked, a little puzzled as to the situation.

"Emily said she's going to throw out anything we don't use within the next 2 months because its cluttering the house." Sam said.

"Explain why you want to keep a PlayStation1 and dance mat though..."

"because its fun! Just play it, pleeeeeeease?" Seth practically begged. In the end, I scoffed and gave in. As I walked through the sea of men to the mat, I felt Jacob staring at me. I turned and looked at him, into his eyes. I felt something strange in my chest as I did so.

'Probably heartburn' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry had officially crowned me the queen of dance after I had kick each and everyone's ass on the dance mat. Except Jacob. A few seconds after I stood on the mat, he whispered something to Sam and stormed out. 'Weirdo!' even though we hadn't said two words to each other, I had wanted him to come back. A little because he was the hottest one out of the all (excluding Seth, that's just gross.) and a little because I wanted to know what his deal was. Why stare at me and not talk to me? Why leave with out saying goodbye? I convinced myself he was just plain rude. Yet it felt like there was more to it. Like I was missing something. I had asked Seth after we got home and auntie sue went to bed, but he just waved me off and called it nothing. 'If it bothers me, then it's not nothing. Its something.' I thought, but I never said.

The next morning, I woke up feeling a little deflated for the night before. I tried to push out all the questions whirling around in my head, but it wasn't as easy as that. I know, I know. Curiosity killed the cat. So what. Meow! By 9am, I heard Seth stirring, then by half past auntie sue got up. Its both a blessing and a curse, this house. You can hear people come and go, but its much less privacy. I decided to get dressed and get some food inside me. As I had figured we wouldn't be going anywhere today, I slid on a pair of wool leggings and drowned my body in an enormous white and black patterned jumper. I wouldn't say I found LaPush much colder that England, but even there I was freezing 80% of the time. I jumped into my snow boots and shuffled my body down the stairs. When I slumped down the last few steps, I was attacked by a bone crushing hug from a familiar cousin.

"Im so sorry I didn't meet you at the airport, I was at a friend's house." Leah said and she released my body from her manly claws.

"But, auntie sue said you were working?" I asked confused. I started to walk towards the kitchen while plaiting my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I was." she said. I gave her a puzzled look which caused her to elaborate. "We work together and...I...I stayed at her place after cause I was beet." fair enough. The hesitation was a little suspious but fair enough. I opened a breakfast bar from off the counter and bit off a chunk as Leah started to talk again. "So where are we going today? Shopping maybe? To the beach? Its not that cold out today.

"Leah, sweetie, im going to be here for a few months, not a few days. We have all the time in the world to go shopping and freeze out tits off at the beach."

"Language!" someone called.

"Sorry auntie sue, but as I was saying. We have bags of time, why don't we just go for something to eat and then come back here and chill out for the rest of the day. Seth could come with us too."

"no."

"jump down my throat any quick Lee, I know you don't like spending time with him but he is your brother and..."

"its not that," she interrupted. "He's gone out...with friends." she was definitely acting strange, like she was hiding something.

"Leah I don't like liars and I don't like secrets so unless your going to tell me what's going on, we are going to fall out, big style!" I raised my voice slightly and she looked at me like I had grown a second head. I'd never really shouted at Leah before, but she'd never done anything that warranted a shouting before either.

"Okay okay," she looked down like she had all of a sudden turned into a shy 5 year old who lied to get more sweets. "Don't tell him I told you, but... He has a girlfriend and he doesn't want anyone to know cause he thinks we'll screw it up for him."

"is that the truth Leah?" that excuse was still pretty suspicious.

"Yes?"

"was that a question?"

"no."

"good."

"ladies, ladies. What's with all the shouting and the tension in here? Who fancies coming grocery shopping with me?" auntie sue came in to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge.

In the end, all three of us went grocery shopping. I hadn't bothered to get changed, who exactly was I going to see worth impressing? I highly doubted that Taylor Lautner went shopping in Forks Super Mart. Leah was in full complain about everything mode. "Mum, im tired can I go home? Mum, Seth doesn't eat broccoli anymore, why are you buying it? Mum my feet are killing me! Are we done yet?" I was seriously considering thumping her in the back of the head with a sack of potatoes!

"LEAH." turns out, auntie sue had a similar idea. "Take Rebecca with you and go home! Im sick and tired of your complaining." Leah huffed and started to walk towards the exit. I gave sue a quick hug and hurried after Leah. As I reached the doors, I noticed Leah wasn't waiting for me. I walked further into the car park. She was gone. I toyed around with the idea of going back inside but honestly, I didn't want to be around an annoyed auntie sue. Its a scary sight. I vaguely remembered my way back to the house and I figured of I walked fast enough, I would catch up with Leah.

***  
I was starting to get a bit worried. I must have been walking for about an hour and I hadn't found Leah yet. The thought had crossed my mind that she hadn't gone in this direction because she didn't want to go home and she went to a friends. Every tree looked the same and every time I turned a corner, I felt like I had been there before. Needless to say, I was lost. I wished I had put credit on my phone when I got here, but I just didn't have the time. So I was hopelessly lost, with no credit whatsoever, and I kept getting this feeling that I was being followed. I began to walk faster. When I turned around, I couldn't see anyone, but it didn't stop that horrible feeling. I turned into the forest, hoping to lose who ever was following me or even lose the feeling of being followed. But neither subsided. Now to add insult to injury, I was lost in the woods. Which is worse than being lost on the road, because I didn't know my way back to the road and I had no one to ask for directions.  
Great.

"Hello?" I called into the falling darkness. I heard a twig snap behind me. I span around and called again. Silence. I started to walk. Not really anywhere, just away. I came to a gap in the trees as another twig broke closer behind. I didn't bother trying to find out who was following me now. I ran towards the glowing gap in the trees and took a loud breath in as I reach the road. I closed my eyes and caught my breath. The gap was further away from me than I must have realised because it took me a few minutes for my breath to return to normal again.

"Rebecca?" huh? I span around and saw Sam, stood outside his house with the hood of his car open. Thank god!

"Hey Sam, do you mind if I stick around for a while? Hang out with Emily and that?" I smiled to him while inside my head I was begging for salvation for a few minutes.

"sure." he smiled as he slapped the hood shut and turned and looked at me again. "Are you alright?"

"im fine." I smiled, knowing that wasn't strictly true.

"Are you sure? Your all flushed and shaking. What have you been doing? Your all sweaty and muddy." he asked. I didn't realise I was shaking. I looked down and true as his word, I was trembling like mad. I must have been a lot more scared than I had thought.

"I'll be okay in a minute Sam, I promise." I smiled and began to follow him inside. "Erm, have you seen Leah this afternoon?" I asked, part of me hoping she was here.

"Sorry, I've not. Why?" he asked as he grabbed a glass of water.

"We went to forks to go shopping with sue, but sue sent her home because she was complaining to much. When I went after her though, she was gone. I hoped I'd see her walking back to her house, but I kind of got lost in the forest." I admitted. I felt slightly idiotic for getting lost, but considering I had officially only been here for a day, im sure I got a free pass out of shame.

"You went into the woods? By yourself? That's really dangerous Rebecca. Allsorts of people hang out in those woods, its not very safe. Are you sure your alright? Did you see anyone else in there?" what's with the interrogation safety brief mash up all of a sudden?

"Sam, I can assure you I'm fine. I thought I was being followed but I didn't see anyone so I must have been wrong." I sent him a reassuring smile. He ignored it. He shouted Emily to come in. After whispering something to her, she darted for the phone and he ran out of the back door. What the hell was going on?

"No he doesn't know anything yet. Can you call everyone else and get someone to come over here? Sam's orders, just in case. Thanks Jared." Emily said on the phone to, im assuming was Jared, and then hung up and turned to me.

"Hey? What's going on Emily?" I asked. I figured if anyone was going to tell me what the hell was happening, she was my best bet.

"Its nothing Becks, I promise you its not a big deal." she smiled and motioned for me to follow her into the living room. 'Liar' I thought.

Emily put on the tele and we sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Every time I looked at her, she flashed and obviously fake smile at me and I turned away again. I didn't see why everyone was lying to me. Keeping secrets and whispering behind closed doors. I bet they all thought I didn't notice. But I did. I did notice. And it bothered me. A few minutes later, Seth stormed through the house. Half naked of all things.

"Seth! Please!" I shouted as I caught sight of him. Apparently, if something is annoying me, I get a little hostile and angry at everyone else.

"Sorry Becks." he said as Emily handed him a shirt. He put it on and sat next to me on the couch. I folded my arms and shuffled away from him. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me!" I snapped. I knew it was coming, just didn't think it would be aimed at Seth.

"Seth, lets not go there." Emily muttered behind me.

"No, lets! Really want to know what's up with me Seth? Since I stepped foot in LaPush, people have felt the need to lie to me. Auntie sue, you, Leah. Now Emily and Sam are doing it! You all thought I couldn't see you whispering or exchanging strange glances. But I did! And I want to know why! What are you hiding? I can handle it, trust me! Im not some little kid and I think I've been through enough today so quit the lies. Tell me what's going on!" I had stood up and began shouting and pointing in Seth's face. He looked a little scared, but come on, he was at least a foot taller than me, what exactly did he have to be scared of? I was just trying to provoke the truth out of him.

"Its not my place to say anything Beck's. Im sorry. I really do want to tell you. But I can't." he muttered as he lowered his head.

"Why Can't You?" I shouted at him.

" I told you, its not my place." he looked me in the eyes and he truly looked sorry for me. I sighed and sat next to him. After all the shouting and frustration, I was too tired to carry on.

"Who's place is it then? I'll go shout at them instead." Seth chuckled and glanced at Emily. "No Seth. Don't do that. Look at me instead of exchanging glances with Emily." I grabbed Seth's face and made him look at me. "Who can tell me what's going on here?" I asked in my calmest voice.

"Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob? The person who has a strange staring fetish? The guy who won't say anything to me?" i asked sounding a little defeated. "How is he supposed to tell me anything if he won't even talk to me?" i sat back on the couch and sulked.

"I know its frustrating sweetie, but he will tell you. When Jacob thinks the time is right. I promise." Emily came and sat next to me. Seth was trying to hide laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" i asked him, really not seeing what was funny here.

"Staring fetish." he whispered.

He was such a child sometimes. Okay. So i had to talk to Jacob. But he wouldn't tell me until he felt i was ready...  
'I've just got to convince him im ready for it. Im a woman, i can do this.'

"where's Jacob now? If i talk to him now, then he might see that im ready." i smiled, perking up a bit.

"He's busy." Emily said. 'Perking back down a little.' "Do you want a drink? Or something to eat?" i sighed.

"Sure, can i have a cup of tea please? Really milky, two sugars please." i asked politely.

A few minutes after Seth had put on a film, a question had occurred to me. Considering neither Seth nor Emily had given me anything else to go on, maybe they could answer me this little question.

"Why is Jacob the only one who can tell me?" i asked suddenly. Seth hung his head.

"We can't tell you that sweetie, that's for Jacob to tell you." Emily chimed in. I let out a loud sigh to show my disappointment.

I must have fallen asleep because when i awoke, the film was over and i was still on Emily's couch. I bolted into an up right position and looked around me. The room was empty. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my arms and legs only to kick something on the floor which erupted a husky groan when kicked. My legs shot back up onto the couch. I peered over my knees to see Jacob fast asleep at my feet. I sighed in relief and peered over again to see how i could get up. It was pitched black outside and i had a feeling Sam and sue would kill me for leaving by myself. Feeling as if i could stay until morning, i tip toes around Jacob to the kitchen. My mouth was dry and i stared to open and close cupboards looking for a cup or a glass. I took a small sip of water before i heard movement from elsewhere in the house. In fear that i had woken someone up, i put down the glass as silently as possible and hauled ass to the couch. I accidentally kicked Jacob in the head as jumped onto the couch.

"What the hell?" he grumbled as he sat up. I covered his mouth with my hand and waited for the silence to settle from upstairs again. I looked into Jacob's eyes and immediately fell into the mesmerising chocolate honey pools. I felt my heart swell and my cheeks were burning hot. The shadows on his face from the rain hitting the windows outside made it almost impossible to turn away from him. The shadows glided down his face, resembling tears. I followed a rain drop with my finger. From underneath his eye, over his predominant cheek bones and across his jaw line. I looked back into his eyes and saw them dancing over my face as mine had done to him. I felt the need to kiss his soft perfect lips. To feel them on mine.

"hey." his lips curled into a smile as his husky voice whispered to me.

"hey." i replied as i myself smiled and bit my lip. It was love at first sight for me. I was immediately smitten with this gorgeous stranger.

I was so caught up in his beautiful features that i hadn't heard footsteps downstairs. The flicking on of the light caught both our attentions as we both turned to the doorway.

"Good morning" Sam beamed at us. Morning?

"What time is it?" i asked him, not daring to look at Jacob again in fear of loosing myself again.

"It's 5am." Sam replied and both Jacob and i sighed. Sam walked off laughing to himself.

"I'd best be getting home." i said to Jacob. He nodded and helped me to my feet. As i let go of his hands to walk away, he kept a grasp on my left hand. I turned back to him.

"Let me walk you home." he said. He voice was addictive. Now that he has started talking to me, i didn't want him to stop. I nodded and we both left Sam's, hand in hand.

I never really felt shy around guys back home. At 18, i had had many boyfriends, none of them were that special. But Jacob. He had my heart racing. My palms were sweating; i couldn't shake off the nervousness that came about when i was with him.

"So, Becky, what brings you to LaPush?" he asked in that luxurious tone.

"well, I've finished college back in England, so i thought i would come spend some time with auntie sue, Seth and Leah before i went to university." i explained. If i didn't look at him, i could talk quiet normally.

"So you're going back soon?" he asked, he sounded a little upset by the fact i was leaving.

"No, not soon. Im here for a good few months." i smiled and i looked up from my shoes to the direction we were walking.

"That's good." i could here him smiling too. We walked a little longer in a comfortable silence.

"So Jake, why didn't you speak to me when we first met?" i asked. I was brave enough to look at him after i had asked. This time it was him whose eyes fell to his shoes.

"I don't know," 'glad we cleared that up.' "I was just being shy i guess." 'Awwww! So cute!' i thought. "But im talking to you now, so am i forgiven?" he smiled and looked at me. I forgot to look away and i began to stumble over my words.

"Y...yeah...i mean...i...i guess so." He chuckled a little and we turned a corner. There stood Auntie Sue's place. I was disappointed that that was all the time we had alone together. I had hoped for longer.

"Becky?"

"hmm?"

"I'd like to see you again. Just the two of us. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"yeah, I'd like that jake." we had stopped outside the house. "Do you want to come in for breakfast? You must be hungry." i asked.

"Alright. Thanks." he smiled and i lead him inside after me. I let go of his hand as we entered the house and Leah immediately ran towards us with an evil look her eyes.

***  
"What the hell is going on? I've been tearing my hair out! Jacob Black, if you've done anything to her, i swear, I'll break every bone in your body. Where have you been? Did he touch you?" her face was red with anger and as she threatened Jake, she spoke through her teeth.

"Leah, calm down will you? God!" i shouted back at her. How come it was Leah that was over reacting about this and not Sue? Where was auntie sue? "Where's Auntie Sue Leah? I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"she's at Charlie swans. You didn't answer my question. Where have you been?" she was still shouting a little, not as bad as when we first came in, but still shouting.

"We were at Emily's, i fell asleep and Jake kindly stayed with Me." she was really starting to annoy me. I turned to Jake. "Bacon okay for you?" i asked him, deciding on blanking Leah until she calmed down. He nodded and i turned to go towards the kitchen, making sure to give Leah the most evil look as i walked away. Next thing i knew, her hand had a tight grasp on my wrist and i couldn't move. I let out a loud hiss as i stopped.

"Leah!" Jake's voice bellowed. It had an irresistible sense of authority to it. "Let her go. Now!" he ordered.

"You're not Sam, Jake! You can't tell me what to do!" he grabbed her hand and ripped it off of my wrist. I stumbled back on to the floor, clutching my wrist. Jake was starting to shake, still keeping i tight hold on Leah.

"Leave her alone Leah." he shook even more as he let her go. She glared at me before running out of the house. Jake turned to me and fell straight to my side, gently taking hold of my wrist and inspecting it. "Its just bruised i think, you should be okay." he said sweetly. Looking into my eyes, he smiled. I loved his smile.

"I've never seen her like that before. She's usually not as over protective." i assured him while trying to convince myself too.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's been like that a lot these days." i started to stand when jake offer his hand. "Here, let me help you." he smiled again. How could i resist? I took his hand and as he pulled me up, i fell into his chest. He was so warm and his body was hard. We stood there for a second before my mouth moved and ruined the moment.

"Awkward!" Jake laughed and let me go. I let out a giggle too as i proceeded to the fridge to start making breakfast.

After we had eaten, Jake and I were thinking of things to do. He had to meet Sam at midday so we had a few hours.

"I've had an idea." i told him. I had become pretty comfortable with Jacob around, though i still fell over my words when i looked into his eyes and spoke mind. "Ill go get dressed and you can think of something nice to do." i smiled and got up.

"What if i can't think of anything?" he asked, i couldn't figure out if he was being serious or he was just screwing around.

"Erm...then were screwed." he laughed as made my way to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat there in silent panic for a little while. 'What the hell am i supposed to wear? Casual? Thermals? Comfy? Smart? Oh god!' i made an executive decision. Navy pumps, brown/beige jeans, white vest top, navy jersey blazer and a thin brown belt. I pulled my hair out of the plait from yesterday and dragged a brush through it. 'Why? Why frizz today?' i sighed and spritzed peach scented anti-frizz spray all over it. 'Not really much better, but at least it smells better.' i dragged my fingers through the front of my hair as i skipped downstairs. Jake wasn't on the couch where i left him. "Jake?" no answer. I went into the kitchen. "Jacob?" on the table, there was a note.

Becky,  
Sam called and said i had to go. It's urgent.  
Im so sorry, rain check?  
Jacob  
X

"brilliant!" i said to myself. "Just let me get ready and leave Jake, that fine." i tore up the note and threw it into the bin. "Fucking great!" i said through gritted teeth. I rarely swear, that showed how irritated i felt. I grabbed my phone and called the only person i knew would listen to me.

"What do you want?" she shouted down the phone.

"Listen, Leah, im sorry. Can you come back to the house? The stupid scum bag left." i said. I hoped she would come if she knew he was gone. I really needed to talk to her.

"I'll be two minutes." she hung up. At least she was coming back. I began to angrily wash the dishes, almost smashing the when they hit the counter to dry. I growled and through the dish cloth into the bowl, to irritated to really do anything productive.

'Why does this irritate me so much? I haven't even known him that long! Why does it bother me?' i was pretty angry at myself for letting him effect me so much after such little time together. I never used to be like this. Im not proud of it, but there was a time when id fuck them and fuck off. Why was it so different now?

"Becks?"Leah called as she came into the house.

"In here." i said. My voice sounded a little upset, which shocked me. She came into the kitchen and took one look at me before reaching out and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and apologized again and again.

"Its okay, its was kind of my fault too. What's he done?" she asked as she released him and looked at my face. I was staring at the floor. "Don't cry over him Becks, he will come crawling back to you, i promise." i reached up and touched my face. I was crying. I smiled and laughed a little. I was crying over a guy! What was wrong with me?

"Want to get out of here?" i asked Leah.

"What? Where do you want to go?" she asked, sounding a little shocked.

"I know it's a little cold, but how about we go to the beach? It's just breezy really, there is a bit of Sun." i said sounding hopeful, trying to convince her.

"Sure, ill get the keys to Seth's bike, save us walking." i went upstairs and put on my white bikini with my dark grey hoody, denim shorts and black pumps. "Ready?" Leah called from her room. I walked into the hall and stood in the door way, posing with my arms on the door frame.

"ready." i replied and i winked at her as she came out. She pushed me back into my room shouting 'tart' before i chased her downstairs onto the porch. She came around the corner from the garage on Seth's bike.

"Let's go hoe!" she shouted over the engine. I straddled the bike behind her and screamed as she went onto on the back wheel before speeding off towards the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

"If it was just a little more sun and a little less breeze, this would be perfect." i said. Leah was sun bathing solely in her one piece swim suit. I was a wimp, so i left on my hoody but opened it up and was sun bathing in my bikini.

"Totally, we don't need guys to be happy." she smiled. My eyes opened at the mention of 'guys'. Jacob immediately sprung to mind. Well, technically, he hadn't been off my mind. But i couldn't show Leah that.

"totally." i felt pretty lost with out Jacob and the fact that i didn't know why and why i couldn't just move on like i usually could, again, bothered me. I sat up on my elbow and leaned towards Leah. "I can't stop thinking about him Lee. Is he really a good guy? Or is he just a jerk? Tell me honestly."

"ugh!" she sat up right and crossed her legs and turned to me. "Honestly? He's been through hell and back with some pale assed tease and he never really caught a break. That was a while back yeah, but he hasn't really shown much interest in anyone but you since then. Honestly? He's great. But he can be a real arsehole when he wants to be."

"you about as helpful as a chocolate fire guard in a heat wave sweetie." we both laughed and i sat up to talk to Leah properly. "So what do you think i should do? Go and find him? Talk to him? Avoid him? Wait for him to come to me? Am i right to be angry with him or am i just overreacting?" i asked a million and on questions but she was the only person who was around that knew him better thank i did. Considering i didn't know him at all, it was kind of between Leah and that rock over there.

"First off, you should never ever sleep with him." i gave her a really confused look. "Trust me, I've seen it. It will break you in two." we both laughed before she proceeded. "Secondly, wait for him to come to you, be a little angry at first, but then forgive and forget. Make him wait though. Don't go after him. Torture him a little bit." i nodded. I didn't really like the idea of torturing him, but if it will work, im game. "I know what we can do!" she almost screamed. "Cliff diving!" she exclaimed excitedly. I was a little taken aback by her suggestion but what doesn't kill you and all that.

I left my hoody shoes and shorts on the edge of the cliff and went to the edge of the trees with Leah. I took hold of her because, okay, i was a little scared.

"Ready?"

"ready!" i said my voice a mix of nerves and excitement. She pulled on my hand and we must have only taken two steps forward before an iron bar was wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to the tree line, Leah still attached to my hand.

"No way in hell are you jumping that." a familiar voice sternly ordered behind me.

"Jacob, will you get off of her! She can jump it if she wants to, your not the boss of her either ya'know!" Leah kept her voice as calm as possible but i could tell she was angry.

"Jake?" i was released from the steel gates and i turned to see Jacob stood before me, shirtless. He looked concerned. 'Holy mother...that body...' i thought. I couldn't say anything. I was pretty taken aback by the muscles, he was so toned and buff.

"Its dangerous Becky, what are you thinking? You could get hurt." he said, he wasn't shouting, his voice was just laced in worry.

"Jacob, she's free to do what she wants. If she wants to jump, let her." Leah chimed in. I turned in her direction and gave her a 'butt out' glance. "Ugh, fine." she picked up her clothes. "I'll me you on the beach becks." she said and she started to walk back down towards the beach.

Once she was gone i folded my arms and glared at Jacob. I tried to stand my ground. Make him suffer. Still be angry at hm. But it was so damn hard when his beautiful face and gorgeous body was just staring back at me.

"Im really sorry Becky, i told Sam that i could go but he said it was urgent and i had to leave. Im so so sorry." he begged for forgiveness. 'Be hard. Be assertive. Don't back down.' i thought to myself.

"I'm still angry at you, just because you turn up flashing your sexy pecks and hot body doesn't mean im going g to forgive you easily." okay, i faltered a little. He was smiling smugly. 'Arsehole.' "So what are you going to do to make it up to me?" i said. So i cracked a little in the middle, but i brought it back in the end. So sue me.

"How about a movie? Your choice?"

"hmm, alright, that will do for starters." and then i cracked. I smiled at the promise of going on a date with him. He cheekily smiled at me too and then he came over to me and kissed me. It was soft and gentle. As he began to pull away, i caught hold of his hair and pulled him back to my lips. This time, the kiss was rougher, there was more urgency in it, and it was much more passionate. I grasped his short in my hands forcing him closer to me. He pulled me closer by my hips. His warm body sent a tingling feeling into every part of me. He pulled away abruptly leaving me feeling unsatisfied and wanting more.

"We can't." he whispered.

"Yes, we can." i said, hoping to pick up where we left off.

"No, i have to get back to Sam." 'What?' im guessing the disappointment was clear as day on my face. "Im sorry." he rushed another kiss on my lips before he ran back into the woods. My disappointment soon turned to rage again as he left me stood on the cliff, alone. I growled loudly and it slowly erupted into a scream as i stormed back down the cliff toward Leah on the beach.

"What happened?" she asked as she stood up.

"He left, again!" i almost shouted.

"Again?" she asked, shocked.

"Again!" i stormed past her, towards the bike, indicating that i wanted to go home.

"Arsehole" she whispered behind me.

***  
When i got back, i ran straight into my room and face planted my disarray pillow display. Maybe he just wasn't worth my time. He'd blew me off, twice! But he made me feel so... It was weird. I never had strong feelings for anyone before, ever.

"Becks? You okay?" Seth asked through the door. I screamed into the pillow. 'Yeah Seth, everything's peachy!' I thought. "Can i come in?" i lifted my head a little so my response wasn't just random incoherent mumbling.

"Yeah, come in." he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"What's happened?" he sat on the edge on the bed. I rolled over onto my back and lay like a starfish staring at the ceiling.

"Oh ya know. My heart and head are at war and are unable to comprehend whatever feeling i have for Jacob the douche. I still haven't asked him what's going on here and oh, im hungry. The usual really." i chuckled a little and looked at Seth. His face was a display of sheer shock and confusion.

"One person can't possibly feel that all at once!"He exclaimed.

"Its called being a girl Seth. Don't try it, it's not worth the hassle." i said sitting up and facing him.

"So...what do you think you should do?" he asked. I sighed as i came to my answer.

"Well, the way i see it, i have two possible options. I either wait for Jacob to come to his senses and come running." Seth rolled his eyes and i put out my hand. "just wait, i can do that OR i can go out with you and the guys and Leah and have a good time, regardless weather Jake will be there or not. Ill forget that your all lying to me and just enjoy myself while im here." i smiled. Seth clapped his hands together like a little girl. "Want to watch a film or something?" he nodded vigorously. I laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the front room. He chose some action movie with a lot of blood, a lot of bombs and a lot of bullets. I was lay on the couch, sprawled out, with my head on Seth's lap as he fed me pop corn. Leah came in a few as the film ended looking as happy as ever.

"Hey there smiler, where have you been?" i asked, getting up from the couch and walking towards the fridge.

"I just had a run-in with your boyfriend." i looked at her. "Jacob?" i fake laughed and glared at her.

"What did he have to say for himself?" i asked while grabbing a can of coke and sitting on the counter.

"Well, he's sorry, obviously. But as much as i hate to say it, maybe you should cut him some slack. He's got a lot on his plate." i couldn't believe what i was hearing! Then i remembered my conversation with Seth.

"It's cool. Whatever." i said, nonchalantly. "Im not going to sit here mopping about not here forever so im going to enjoy it while i can ya'know." i smiled as i wriggle off the counter and went up to my room.

"Wait wait wait." Leah shouted after me.

"Yes?"

"so just like that, you couldn't give a rat's arse about him anymore?" she sounded shocked.

"Its not that i couldn't give a rats arse Leah, im just not going to be so hung up on him anymore. I only have a few months here; i don't want to spend it lusting over the same guy. There's plenty more fish in the sea and to be frank with you, it feels like he only comes running when he wants something. Plus, his friend Paul is pretty hot too." i said as i went to carry on up the stairs. "Hang on a sec. Why do you care so much? I thought you said he was an arse hole or something?" i looked at her accusingly. Maybe she was acting funny because she wanted him herself? No. Leah seems to hate the guys too much to like any of them...or maybe that's just what she wants everyone to think. I gasped a little. "You like jake!" i shouted. Seth fell off the couch he started laughing so much. "You do don't you?" i smiled like i had just figured out a mass murder investigation.

"As if! I've known him since we were babies! Get real becks." maybe not then. I shrugged and carried on up stairs.

"What ever you say Leah." i said.

*buzz buzz*  
"ugggggghh" i mumbled in my half asleep state. I glanced at my phone. I didn't recognise the number but i answered it anyway. 'Who ever this was is about too get a verbal arse kicking.' "Yeah?" i growled into the receiver.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" Oh. My. Shit!

"Jacob?" i suddenly wasn't so tired anymore. I was still angry though. "Are you dying?" i asked sternly.

"Erm no?"

"is anyone dying?"

"not that i know of?"

"is there an emergency?"

"i hope not."

"then get lost and call me at a less ungodly hour." i calmly said and hung up. I thought i heard him laugh just before i hung up.

I scoffed and moaned and growled as i tried to get back to sleep. It was 4am and i was wide awake. I got up out of bed and shoved my long hair into a huge clip before wandering down the hall towards Seth's room. 'If im awake, then he can wake up too.' i smiled evilly to myself as i opened the door to find his bed empty. Since i fell asleep early, i presumed he had gone to a friend's house. I went into Leah's room to find her missing as well. 'Maybe went to a friends house too?' i knew auntie sue would be here and she would know where they've gone.

"Auntie sue?" i whispered as the door creaked open. "Auntie sue?" i whispered again getting closer the bed. She groaned in response. "Where are Seth and Leah? There not in there rooms." i said.

"Patrol" she mumbled before she began snoring again.

I turned and quietly walked out her room. 'Patrol?' i thought. 'Patrolling what?' assuming she was just blabbering in her sleep; i went back to my room and opened my phone. No messages, no missed calls so they clearly weren't planning on telling me. Went to Leah's name and pushed dial. I heard some indie music coming from her room, her ring tone. I ended the call and rang Seth. I went outside his door and heard his phone vibrating inside.  
Great. They disappear and leave their phones behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe jake called to tell me that they're with him. I called in back.

"Now who's calling at an ungodly hour?" he said as he answered.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Jacob, Seth and Leah aren't in their rooms. Are they with you?" i asked in a bit of a hurry to make sure they were okay.

"Erm...no, but im sure they're okay ya'know becks, they are kids." he reasoned.

"Sue said they were on patrol, but i think she might have just been talking in her sleep." i informed him. He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah probably." lying much?

"Jacob, what's going on?" i asked, seriously. He stayed silent. "Jacob?" nothing. I heard him breathing so i knew the line hadn't died. "Jacob answer me now, or so help me I'll-"

"okay okay! No need to threaten me or anything. Ill tell you what's up." he sighed heavily. "Am i okay to come round now? Or would you prefer me to around in the morning?" he asked.

"Considering my cousins are missing and your with holding information, you can come round now."

"they're not missing, Becky. They're perfectly fine. Ill be round in a few." he said and hung up before i had chance to say anything else.

"So? I asked as he approached the house. I had decided to wait on the porch steps in case auntie sue woke up. It was absolutely freezing so i wrapped a big fluffy coat around me and waited.

"Hey," he was a little out of breath but his voice wasn't any less beautiful. He was shirtless too. 'This best hadn't taken long or might just jump his bones. Fuck, he is unbelievable!' i thjought. I didn't let my emotions show on my face. Outside, i was determined to look worried and concentrating on my missing cousins. Inside, i was urging for his touch, for his body. My priorities were a little out of whack. "Listen, i know i should have told you this before, but i needed time to-"

"just quit the introductory paragraph jake and tell Me." i told him, he was stalling, i could tell. He sat next to me and ran his hand through his hair. "Today would be lush jake." i pressed.

"Okay. Well, you remember the last time you came here? And everyone was telling the legends of this place and we all started running down the beach pretending to be wolves and howling?" i started laughing when i remembered Seth and a few of the other guys were running after Leah and me and we all ended up fighting and growling at each other. I nodded and chuckled, he must have been remembering it too. "Well, those legends...they're not...well...what it is-"

"Jacob, i can take it. Im a big girl. Just stop stalling and tell me. Please." i interrupted.

"They're real." he blurted. "The legends are real and a few of us on the res have the gene."

"the gene. The gene that turns you into wolves?" i shook my head. This cant be true. Wolves are for stories and films. They don't really exist...do they?

"Yeah... Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul. They all have the gene." all Seth's friends. 'I wonder in he knows? Should i tell him? Of Corse he already knows!' "Leah and Seth have the gene too." my own family. My own flesh and blood kept something like this away from me! But if they all have the gene, then maybe...

"and you?" i asked. My voice was quiet but i was looking straight into his eyes, searching for the answer.

He nodded.  
I sighed and my head fell into my hands. They all lied. They all knew this from me. It was definitely a lot to take in.  
"so Seth and Leah are really on patrol?" he nodded. "And every time you randomly ran off?" he nodded again. "What exactly are they patrolling?"

"the reservation." he looked to the steps underneath him.

"Why?" i asked, but based on the legends, i felt like i already knew.

"vampires." i sighed again. Why did Jacob have to be the one to tell me this? Why couldn't anyone else do it? I felt like i was hearing it from a stranger. I practically was.

"So why you? Why did you of all people have to be the one to tell me?" i still didn't look at him, but as soon as i finished my question, i felt his eyes burning into me.

"Its complicated." he said as he stood up in front to of me, causing me to face him.

"More complicated than you guys all being wolves and not one of you dropped a hint? More complicated than that jake, really?" i stood up and raised my voice a little.

"Surprisingly, yeah." he kept his voice quiet and he rubbed the back of his neck. I scoffed and stood with my arms folded in front of him. "After everything i just told you, you really think you're ready to handle more?" he asked, seriously.

"Yes. And don't beat around the bush either jake. Just tell me and get it over with." i told him as i sat down on the porch steps again.

"well, the thing is, there's something wolves can do called...um ...imprinting." he was pacing a little and he was fidgeting. Was he nervous? "It's when we think we, well...actually, it's when we know...when we find our soul mate. The person we should be with...like, forever." he was falling over his own words and hesitating. "Well, what im trying to say is...that it's...its you." he looked me dead in the yes as he stopped pacing and his face became serious. "I've imprinted on you."

The words were clear as day as they raced around my head.  
"I've imprinted on you." i couldn't say anything, i guess it explained a few intense feeling i had towards him.

"Rebecca?" he said. My eyes came into focus. He was knelt in front of me with his hands on my knees, looking into my eyes with his smouldering ones. "I know it's a lot to take in," erm, you think? "I understand if you need a bit of time to think about everything, i guess its all come as a bit of a shock."

"get off of me." i whispered. He took his hands off my knees but he was still too close to me. I stumbled up the steps and to my feet. "Just leave me alone." i whispered to him as i went inside. I slid down the door and my eyes began to water. My expression hadn't changed. My eyes were wide and all the blood had rushed from my face, i felt it leave and i didn't feel it come back yet. Tear after tear fell over my cheeks and landed on my coat or on the floor. I suddenly started to feel really hot. My skin was burning inside the coat. I tore it from my skin and began to sob into my hands. 'Why me?' i thought 'this isn't real!'

"sweetheart?" my head whipped up and i saw auntie sue stood at the bottom of the stars. "What's wrong?" she asked as she began to step towards me.

"No!" i shouted. She stopped still and looked at me horrified. "You lied to me." i whispered. "I don't know who you are." i barely spoke, unable to believe what i was saying, what i was thinking.

I opened the door and went outside. 'I need to get out of here'. I thought. I wiped the tears from my face and inhaled deeply before stepping away from the door, down the porch steps and away from the house.  
I heard a voice behind me shouting my name but i didn't stop. Whoever it was had either kept something from me or had lied to me. Whichever it was, i didn't need to stop.

Walking wasn't helping. I started to run. I ran towards the woods. I felt myself run faster as my hair fell out and started falling over my face. I brushed it backwards and i ran towards the sun that peeked over the rocked and searched for me through the trees.

I felt my body burning. I needed to get further than out of the trees. I felt betrayed and out of control. My life had been taken from me. I couldn't be who i wanted with Jacob, his imprint was killing me. I wasn't in control of who i loved anymore. It had to Jacob. It's my life! I started screaming with frustration as i tore through the trees and tears cascaded down my cheeks. I searing pain shot across my body. I was aching all over. I was shaking as i ran faster and faster towards the gap in the trees. I heard someone shout my name again, provoking me to growl and close my eyes. I felt my way out of the forest. As i reached the boarder, i screamed to a Holt. I began to shake uncontrollably. My skin began to tear and my bones cracked. This was a pain i hadn't felt before. My heart was racing. 'What's happening to me?' i screamed louder again as i felt my body almost explode and i landed on my feet.  
I opened my eyes. Everything was different, clearer. I felt stable on my feet. I could hear rustling behind me. And then voices. A million voices in my head, none of which were mine.  
'What's happening to me?' i thought.

'Rebecca, you have to calm down!'  
'dude! Another chick?'  
'i thought Leah was the only one?'  
'Becky? Are you okay? Im so sorry.'

That last voice was clear. Jacob. The others were all mumbled and mashed together, i could hardly make out what was being said, never mind who was saying them.  
'What's going on? What's happening to me?' i shouted over the voices. I couldn't see anyone, but i could hear them. A russet wolf whimpered and slowly revealed itself out of the trees. 'Jacob?'

'im so sorry Becky, i really am. I didn't know this would happen if i told you. I didn't mean to make you so upset.' jake thought. He looked sad and guilty. I was still panicking because nobody had explained anything. 'You're a wolf Becky. Look at yourself.' i looked down at myself. I was covered in white fur. I had paws, four of them. And i tail. Jake showed me how he saw me in my head. I was huge. I had pointy ears and a long nose.

'im a...im a wolf.' i stated. Jake whimpered and took a step towards me.

'im sorry.' another five wolves approached jake and i.

'becks, you need to be calm down, it's the only way we can explain everything clearly to you.' Sam said. He was the biggest wolf with the blackest fur, like coal. 'But wait until we get back to your place. You need clothes.' i looked down and saw my pyjamas in tatters around me. I hesitated before following the pack of wolves towards my house.

When i had calmed down, auntie sue gave me my clothes while everyone turned away and i got dressed. I saw everyone around me. Leah, Seth, Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared. They had all phased into humans and turned waiting for me to calm down, dress and be ready to talk.  
"Im sorry sweetheart. I would have told you, if i could have." auntie sue told me as she gave me my clothes and i got dressed. I coughed to signal everyone to turn around. Immediately, Leah ran up to me and hugged me tightly. She was trying to reason with me, saying she had no choice but keep her mouth shut. Seth looked like he was about to cry, he was deeply sorry. Jared, Paul and Sam, didn't apologise, but they looked sorry. Jacob had left; he said he was sorry over and over before saying he couldn't face just yet.

"Your a wolf Rebecca, and with that come responsibilities. You have to patrol with us and protect the people living on the reservation from vampires. It's your duty now." Sam started explaining. "While in wolf form, you can hear the rest lf the packs thoughts. That's how we can communicate." i stayed silent and nodded and he riled off my new abilities and responsibilities. "If you have any questions about anything, ask jake or you cousins if you cant get hold of me. I'm the alpha of this pack." i nodded again. I looked up and they all just starred at me again. I hadn't spoken since i phased back. I was speechless. No one was saying anything so i took it as i could go. It was my life after all. I have my own freedom and my own independence. Here they were, taking it all away from me. Shoving orders down my throat. I didn't chose to be like this, but ill be damned if i was going to let it rule my life.

I looked at everyone again before i walked through them. I didn't have any questions or queries. I couldn't talk to jake about the imprint because he wasn't there. I walked past them. I walked into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I lay on my bed.

"Why me?" i muttered through my silent sobs. "Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

No one had bothered me for hours. I couldn't sleep even though i was exhausted from my first phase and i was starving but i couldn't go downstairs. I guess i had to, i was so thirsty too. I knew that some one would be down there, waiting to see if i was okay. Apologizing again. I had to face them sometime. Tell them 'thanks but no thanks'. I had a life in England. I have friends and plans. I didn't ask for this and i won't do it. My life isn't here and im not planning on building one. I changed from the sweats and polo shirt that Sue had given to me, in to green sport shorts and a white vest. I opened the door and braced the stairs where i knew someone was waiting for me.

"Becky?" oh great. "Can we talk?" i sighed as i got to the bottom on the stairs. I looked up and saw his chocolate eyes staring back at me. I gasped. He didn't have a shirt on and i could see every muscle in his perfect body tense as my eyes danced over him. The atmosphere in the room changed. It was intense. I walked towards Jacob and he grabbed me by the waist. I pressed my lips against his, hard. His lifted my body up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands roamed over my legs, leaving small tingling sensations flowing down my legs. I slid my tongue inside his mouth and felt his start to playfully wrestle with mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, down his neck and i dug my nails in hard as i slid my hands over his shoulders. Jacob growled against my mouth. He pulled away and i smiled as he began to kiss and bite down my neck and over my collar bone. I moaned with pleasure before speaking.

"What's happening to me Jake?" i asked hurriedly, before letting out another moan and he tightly squeezed my arse and his excitement pressed against my inner thigh.

"It's the imprint," he murmured against my skin. "I felt it too." i imprinted on Jacob. Now i would never be attracted to anyone else, never want anyone else. I couldn't falter because he was my imprint, i was his. I stopped moaning.

"Jake." he kept kissing me. "Jacob, i want to talk to you." he stopped reluctantly and let me down. Even when my feet touched the floor, he kept a tight grip on my waist. I had to restrain myself from locking my lips with him again as he kept his eyes on mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still a little out of breathe. I couldn't say it. I felt like it if i told him what i was thinking, it would break his heart. I smiled. I couldn't do it to him. He smiled back.

"Im starved." i said. He rested his forehead on mine and he kissed me gently and smiled against my lips.

"Everyone's gone to Emily's, she's cooking spaghetti if you fancy it?" my stomach growled. We both chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." he kissed me again as he reached for my hand. We walked the distance to Emily's hand in hand. He explained the imprinting situation more to me and he explained about patrolling and vampires. We walked into Emily's and everyone stared in our direction.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" i whispered. Apparently, even when we whisper, wolves can hear it, clear as day. This was obviously true because everyone either turned back to what they were doing or in Leah's case, came up to us. She hugged me tightly and apologized again. "Leah, stop it. I understand why you kept it from me. I understand why everyone did now. Let's just go back to normal yeah?"

"but it's all different now though, it's better than before. Your one of us." she beamed and hugged me again.

After a few hours, i was laughing and joking with the rest of them. I was amazed at how much i was able to eat and i still had room for more and it won't make me gain weight! One good point of being a wolf i guess. After we had eaten, i followed Emily into the kitchen with Aunt Sue. "So how are you with everything now becks?" Emily asked me as i started putting away the dry dishes.

"Yeah, well, im coping. Still not really sunk in yet. But it will." i smiled.

"I've got to say, you have beautiful fur." auntie sue chimed in. "it's a beautiful snow white Emily, it really shimmers." she told her. I felt myself blush a little.

"Really? It sounds gorgeous becks," she turned and looked at me. "Awwww, there's no need to blush Hun." she said and she rubbed my shoulder. I chuckled a little.

"Thanks Emily, im going to look for Jake." i walked out of the kitchen. 'Well that was awkward' i smiled to myself and i walked into the living room. "Where's jake?" i said noticing he was missing from the bunch of people lounging around watching embry and Seth play a video game.

"He went to patrol with Leah." Seth answered pausing the game and looking at me. The rest of the pack turned to face me too as i perched myself on the arm of the couch.

"What?" i asked when they all stared at me.

"Nothing." Paul said. "Well," 'i knew there was something.' "You were prettying silent before and you didn't say anything too anyone." he stated.

"Paul!" Sam shouted. Paul ducked his head and the room fell silent.

"Seth, can i talk to you outside?" i asked him. The room filled with 'ooh's like he was about to be shouted at by the headmaster. Sam joined in. 'thought he was on my side.' Seth got up off of the floor and followed me outside.

"What's going on?" he smiled as i closed the back door behind us.

"Can they still hear us out here?" i asked, not really sure of how good our hearing actually was. Seth nodded, looking a little confused. '' what about closer to the forest?" i asked as i started walking in that direction.

''No, were fine over there. Why? What's up?'' he asked. I kept silent until i was at the border of the trees.

''Okay, well did jake tell you about the imprinting and stuff?'' i asked. He nodded and smiled. I guess he thought it was a good thing too. ''Stop smiling!'' i slapped his shoulder playfully and he chuckled.

''what about it?" he asked. How to word this...i didn't want to sound ungrateful for being a wolf and everything, but i needed someone to talk to about it. I didn't want to stay around here my whole life and i hoped he would see it from my point of view as well. I needed someone who would.

"Well, it's just-'' i was interrupted by a wet tongue licking my shoulder. I turned and saw a familiar russet wolf wagging its tail at me. "Jake!" i exclaimed and he barked while i chuckled and rubbed slobber off my shoulder. So unattractive. "Go phase for a sec," he tilted his head, confused. "Please?" i asked, pouting. He turned around and i told Seth that I'd talk to him later. Jake came back with his cut off on and i little sweaty from patrolling.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled as he saw me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. "You know i should be patrolling right?" he asked against my lips.

"Yeah, i know." i said as i pulled away a little. "I just missed you" i pouted again and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"How could i possibly say no to that face." he smiled and kissed my lips again.

"you really have to get back to patrol." i told Jake for the 3rd time. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and i was tearing through his back with my nails as he pressed rough kisses along my neck towards my collar bone before returning back up to my ear and down again. He had my body pinned against a tree a little into the forest and he had one hand on my thigh, keeping up my body and the other was massaging my breast under my shirt. I moaned into his ear as i felt his solid erection against my inner thigh again.

"I know." he muttered between kisses. I licked under his ear gently, causing a low growl to erupt from his chest. I then kissed the spot before nibbling it slightly. He moaned into my ear as my teeth lightly grazed his skin. I lay my head against the tree to catch my breath. He took his hand from my breast and held on to my waist with both his hands. He rested his head on my chest. "You're a tease." he said as he lifted his head and looked at my satisfied expression. "You do know that." he smiled.

"yeah, i know." i said as i kissed him briefly before jumping out of his grip and away from the tree. "and you need to go patrol." i said and i winked and walked away. "Come see me later?" i asked. He folded his arms and leant against the tree.

"i might." he answered vaguely. I kissed the air and turned to run back to the house. I opened the door and saw everyone suppressing a laugh.

"What?" i asked, oblivious to my serious sex hair and swollen lips. "Grow up.'' I scoffed when Paul point it out and went into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, thirsty?" Emily asked. Neither Emily nor auntie sue had left the kitchen in my absence. I nodded and she poured me a glass of coke. I took one sip and saw sue staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I tuned to her and gave her a purely confused expression. I looked at Emily and she gasped, clearly seeing something i couldn't. ''go to the bathroom and look at your neck becks." i got up and heard Emily whisper ''that boy can do serious damage'' to auntie sue and the both started giggling. As i opened the bathroom i closed my eyes and prayed a little. 'Not a love bite, please not a love bite. Any thing but a love bite.' i opened my eyes and a long purple black line was displayed down my neck. It ran from just under my ear lobe to the bottom of my neck. It must have been the biggest love bite i had ever had. Granted, it wasn't the darkest, it looked like it was already healing. 'Jesus Jacob!' i thought. I sighed and looked at the rest of my face. My hair was definitely 'sexed'. I took out the plait that was keeping it out of my face and ran my fingers through it. As i began to tie my hair into a bun, the most annoying thing in the world happened. The bobble snapped. I sighed in disappointment and let go of my hair. 'So much for that idea.' i said to myself. I looked at my lips, they were defiantly redder than usual but the swelling that Paul pointed out had gone down already. Got to love being a wolf...or just love the benefits in my case.

Later, i walked back to the house on my own. I had been told that my first patrol was with Paul at 10. Paul was going to meet me outside my place and he would teach me the ropes. 4 hours with Paul wasn't exactly the most exciting thought i had had that day. According to Sam who held the almighty patrol schedule tightly inside his head, Jacob and Leah would finish their shift at 10, them Paul and I would take over until 2. Great! I guess that meant not time with Jacob that night. Id have to hope that he was still phased when i phased so i could tell him. If not, i guess he was going to mine to fine out i wasn't there. Oh, well.

I walked into the house and look at the clock above the tele. 9.49. More than enough time to get a shower before patrol. Or so i thought. I had my music playing in my room and i was just stepping out of the shower as Paul walked into the bathroom and scared the living shit out of me. I screamed when i saw his wide eyes flash down my body and i reached for my towel to cover myself. ''Paul! Get out!" i shouted at him. He did leave, but when i went downstairs to go for patrol, he was armed with an evil smirk plastered all over his face. ''Wipe that smirk off of your face right now before i do it for you.'' i warned. He did stop smiling but that didn't stop him making sly comments.

"I understand why Jacobs so hung up on you now." he mumbled. That rewarded him a whack over her head. ''Sorry, sorry. But i do. Nice rack by the way.'' i punched him the arm as hard as i possibly could. "Fuck! That actually hurt becks!" he sounded shocked.

"Shouldn't be an arse then Paul. Let's just get this over with." we ran to the forest line and we phased. I found phasing a little easier to do than i had the first time. Before it was painful and i had to be really distraught and angry but now just had to think about something frustrating and it was relatively painless.

'Becks? You got to do patrol?' Jacob immediately filled my head.

'Yeah, with Paul unfortunately. You might as well go back to yours Jake. I'll talk to you tomorrow.' i told him. An image of me naked and screaming in my bathroom flashed into Paul's head. If i saw it, Jacob must have. 'Shit, jake?' he didn't answer me. I heard his paws hitting the ground hard and fast. He was heading for Paul. I looked at Paul. He knew jake was coming too. 'Paul you idiot!' i shouted at him.

'Listen jake, it was just an accident. There's no need for you to be angry.' jake was totally ignoring him. He said there was no need for jake to be angry, but i had every right to be. The memory of Paul commenting on what he saw came into my head. 'Rebecca! Why did you do that?' Paul shouted.

'Shit! Paul I'm sorry. Jake just calm down. He's right, it was jus-' it was too late for me to be trying to calm him down, Jacob grabbed Paul by the throat and pulled him onto the floor. With Paul under him, jake kept snapping at him and going for his throat. 'Jacob! Stop this, you're over reacting!' i told him. Paul was clawing at jakes face, trying to push him back off him. 'Jake stop!' i attempted to stop him again. It wasn't working; he wasn't listening to a word i was saying. I dove into the middle of the fight. I pushed Jacob off Paul with my side and fell on top of him. Paul stood up and kept apologizing to him. 'Don't Paul. He's just being an arse. Aren't you Jake?' i turned to him and he looked at me with angry eyes.

'He saw you naked Rebecca! How am i the one being an arse here?' he shouted. I growled at him and took a step closer.

'Don't you dare raise your voice at me Jacob black! It was an accident and he apologized. I have forgiven him for it. Stop being a twat and just let it go!' i raised my voice through gritted teeth. He looked past me to Paul and started growling. 'Jacob!' i shouted at him. 'Leave Paul alone and go home.' i said sternly. He whimpered.

'im sorry Becky, i didn't mean to over react.' i said through sad eyes. He stepped closer to me and i sighed.

'I don't think im the one you need to be apologizing to jake.' i turned and looked at Paul.

'No, im good.' Paul said. 'I don't need to be in the middle of this mushy relationship stuff.' he turned to walk away.

'It seems your forgiven.' i chuckled at the thought that this was mushy relationship stuff. 'You do need to go and get your rest though jake. You must be exhausted.' i said as i pushed my nose against his cheek.

'I am. I'll come and see you tomorrow okay?' he asked as i turned to follow where Paul had disappeared.

'Corse its okay, night jake.' i said in a happy tone and i wagged my tail as i walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few weeks since i first phased and honestly, i still felt the same. I didn't want to stay around here. I hated having my life planned out for me but i couldn't talk to anyone about it. I had tried over and over to tell Seth and Leah how i felt but Jake was always there, within listening distance. To make matters worse, i was at the mercy of the imprint. Whenever i saw jake, i found it hard to control myself. He was gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. But i hardly knew him. How could i fall for someone i didn't even know? It was impossible! On more than one occasion, i had almost let my thoughts slip while patrolling. The pack knew something wasn't right with me but i guess they just put it down to the shock of everything that had happened. Yet i was starting to wonder how long it would be before they wouldn't accept that that was the case.

Today, I was the only person around the house. Seth and Leah were patrolling together and Jacob was resting at his place. I had been fixing myself something to eat when my phone rang. I hesitated in answering it. I was starving! I ended up answering and wedging the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Hello?" i answered.

"How much do you love us?" a girl's voice answered me with a question.

"Excuse me?" 'Who the hell was this?'

"Holly managed to pull some strings with her dad and we're all coming down to see you for a week!" she exclaimed. I soon recognized the voice as Vicky's.

"Oh my! Really? I've missed... Wait, what? When?" it soon hit me that i wasn't the same person they all knew. I was completely different now. I was a wolf for heavens sake!

"Yep, it was supposed to be a surprise but i couldn't help myself, plus we have no idea where you are really. We should be landing in Seattle around 4 tomorrow, could you and your aunt come and get us?" no! No! This wasn't happening right now! "Ill take your silence as shock and hope your nodding your head."

"erm...yeah, we'll come and get you. Of course. Ill see you tomorrow then?"

"you sure will Becksters, see you tomorrow. I can't wait." she said as she hung up.

"Me either." i said to no one. The phone dropped from my hands and i suddenly felt incredibly ill. Like i was going to throw up. I darted for the bathroom and was sick. But why? My friends were coming to see me after weeks of us being apart! If it wasn't for my being a wolf and the vampires and the irritating imprint and the pack and jake, i would have been excited. But i literally felt sick to my stomach with dread.

Seth and Leah burst through the front door as i was wiping my mouth with tissue.  
"Becks, what's wrong?" Seth ran over to me to make sure i was okay. I was not okay. Far from it.

"Seth, just leave it." i headed for the front door.

"But you where-"

"I said leave it!" i almost shouted at him as i slammed the door behind him. 'Okay, you need to sort this out, right now.' i thought and i took off running to Jake's place. We had to talk about this imprint, see if there was a way to get rid of it. If i didn't look him in the eyes, i could do it. Then i had to talk to Sam about my going back to England in a few months. I didn't come here for life long romances and drama. That's part of what i was attempting to avoid when i came to spend time with my family. I approached the front door to the Black residence and hesitated before knocking. 'I hope he would understand.' i thought hopefully.

"Becky? I was just coming over to see you." jake answered the door in his cut-offs and a black t shirt that clung to every muscle on his body. He stepped closer and outreached his arms.

"No, jake. Stop." i put my closed fist against his chest. 'Don't look into his eyes. You can't do this if you look. Turn away. Close your eyes!' i instructed myself. I tightly shut my eyes and looked down. 'breathe.' i told myself. "Jake..." i sighed. The words were on the tip of my tongue. "Im...im sorry...i cant, i can't do this anymore." the words were beginning to flow out of my mouth. "I don't need something holding me here. I didn't, i don't want an imprint." he stayed silent. '' i want to atleast try...to break the imprint." my voice had gotten quieter and i could feel the water start to fall from my face. "I can't pretend this is what i want anymore. I don't...I can't love you." i clenched my fist still holding jake away from me. "Im sorry." that when i felt it. One single warm tear fell from Jacobs face and landed on my fist. My head jerked up to look at him. He was looking through me, like i wasn't even there anymore. His face was hard but another tear glided from his chocolate eyes and dropped again, on my fist. 'What have i done?' i thought, immediately regretting every word i had uttered." Jacob?'' i whispered. His eyes looked into mine and i felt more tears begin to form in my eyes. He looked like i had just torn his life from him. My throat began to close and i couldn't speak. There was so much i wanted to say, that i wanted to apologize for. I just couldn't.

"I..." he started. I studied his face and urged him to speak. To say something. "If that's what you really want, i will stay away from you." no. No! That's not what i meant, that's not what i wanted. "I can't see you and not talk to you, not touch you. I can't do it if i can't love you." he stepped back away from me.

"Jake..." i managed to whisper. He looked to the ground and began to close the door. "No, jake-'' the door closed and that was it.

Considering i had wanted this, the pain inside my chest, inside my heart was screaming for me to take it back. My head was telling me it was the right thing to do. I had to follow my head in this. My heart would leave me here to live my life amongst vampires, be a wolf and get married to my imprint and have children. My head didn't want that. I had to do what i thought was right, even if it felt wrong...

Sorry guys, short chapter but there should be more next weekend :-)  
Review


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the back door of Jake's house slam. He was running towards the woods. I had to talk to him. He had to understand that this was hurting me too but it was the right thing.

"Jake!" he kept running, taking off his close and exposing his heated flesh to the painfully ice cold rain that was falling. "Jake!" he finally stopped and i sprinted towards him, afraid he would change his mind and keep running from me. "Jake," i said breathlessly as i reached him. "Please just listen to me."

"What more could you have to say Rebecca? Don't you realise how much you just hurt me? How much everything you said is tearing me apart?" he began yelling before his voice faded to a quivering whisper again.

"It's killing me too Jake but-"

"But what?" he interrupted. "Do you think you're better off alone?" he started to shout again. In his eyes, i saw the pain that i had caused. "I thought we were on the same page. I could take care of you Becky, I can take care of you." he placed his hands on the sides of my face and rested his fore head against mine. "Just give me a chance to prove it to you." he placed a desperate kiss gently on my lips. "Please?" i slid my fingers through his short hair and let them settle on his neck.

"Jake," i whispered softly. "I can't." he let out a long trembling breathe. "Im sorry." i kissed his gently. "Im sorry." i repeated and i pulled my hands off him. He locked his hands on my face. He couldn't let me go. I interlocked our finger and gently pulled his hands from my face. I swiftly let go of him and started walking back to the road, my tears hidden by the rain.

"Rebecca!" he shouted from the trees. 'Jake...' i wanted to turn around, forget i had ever said anything and tell him what i was really feeling. It took all my strength to form a strong run to the road. '...I love you!' i was screaming it inside my head, but i wouldn't let myself say it. He didn't need to know that. It was better if he didn't. I sprinted the rest of the way to Sam and Emily's. I wasn't sure what Sam was going to say or do, but i knew that i couldn't falter in this decision. I burst through the door, breathless and drained. Emily was sat with Paul and Sam at the dining room table. I sighed in relief that the whole pack wasn't here. I don't think i could have handled having all of them on my back about this.

"Sam," i butted-in. "We have to talk." i told him. His smiling face fell when he looked at me and he immediately stood up from the table and walked into the living room. I followed him. He didn't sit down; he just stood with his arms folded, glaring at me. I had a feeling that my barging into his house and demanding to talk to him may have upset him a little. "Sam, I have to leave the pack." i said strongly, my eyes never left his. He looked shocked more than angry like i had presumed.

"Do i get an explanation with that?" he bellowed. Well, he voice definitely showed his anger better than his face. I swallowed thickly before elaborating.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to phase, i never wanted an imprint. I don't want to be stuck here. Im sorry, that's just the way it is." i informed him.

"That's not the way it is Rebecca, You are not leaving the pack." he ordered. Not once had i been able to go against Sam's orders. I pushed past me back into the dining room. I followed again, this time filled with rage.

"I have a life Sam! I have things i need to do, a future to work towards back in England. I'm not supposed to be like this. Please," i begged. "Please don't make me stay here!" my voice was dripping in desperation.

"Enough!" he shouted. Emily gasped at his side. "You WILL do as i say Rebecca! You're not leaving LaPush and you're not leaving the pack. It's your responsibility to look after the people here, just as it is mine and everyone else's." i stood there. Staring at the floor, tears freely falling from my eyes. I had taken me years to get where i was and one person was able to take it all away in mere seconds.

"Fuck you Sam." i whispered.

"Excuse me?" he growled.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," i lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. What more could he do or say? He had already taken my life away and replaced it with this! Like this is what i was meant to be? "Fuck you!" i shouted at him and ran out of the house as fast as my feet would carry me.

I had to go home, where i had to call home now, and get some rest. I was so exhausted. I was emotionally and mentally drained. Everything was whirling around my mind. Jacob, that pack, Sam. I had no choice but just accept it all. I felt like a child. I could only do what i was told; i had no independence, no freedom. My life belonged to the pack and Sam now. He had made it clear i couldn't leave the reservation.

I couldn't leave LaPush.

Shit! How was I supposed to pick us Meg, Hol and Vick tomorrow? "Auntie Sue?" i shouted as soon as i walked through the doors. "Auntie sue are you home?" i shouted again. I hear a rumble from upstairs and i ran for her room. I knew it was the middle of the night but i had to get this sorted out so i could sleep. Although i already knew sleeping was going to be difficult after everything that had happened today. I slowly pushed the door open, letting in a little bit of light at a time. "Auntie sue? You awake?"

"She's at Billy's." a deep voice explained. "She's with Jacob." i spun on my heels and saw Seth's clear disappointment written all over his face. "He's in a really bad way." he folded his arms.

"Don't Seth. Don't make me feel worse than I already do." i pushed past him and went into my room. "I need you to do me a favour." he stayed silent. "Can you go and pick up my friends from the airport tomorrow at 4?" i asked while dragging a brush through my hair.

"Really? Your not even going to tell me what's going on inside that stupid head of yours?" his voice was stern and filled with anger. "Jake is in pieces and your planning a girls week? Tell me you're not insensitive Rebecca." i stopped. I couldn't say anything. I wasn't trying to be insensitive; i was just trying to get my life back. The life i had worked so hard to get. "Talk to me Becca. What's happened to you? Everything was great, what went wrong?"

"No Seth, everything was not great!" i bawled through floods of tears, provoked by his words. "Everything's a mess, it always has been. I didn't want to hurt him Seth, i swear. It's hurting me too. I just love his so much but i need my life back! This isn't me, i just...i just." the words kept flowing but i couldn't help myself. I had opened the gates and now the truth was escaping, through my words, through my tears. It most likely made no sense but i had to get someone to understand. I needed someone who would listen. I just needed someone.

"Sshh." Seth soothed as he wrapped me into a comforting hug. "Stop talking gibberish and calm down." i let out a small giggle and the flood gates began to close. "What's up with you Becca? I've never seen you like this before."

"Ist jush-" my words muffled into his shirt. He pulled me back a little so he could make out what i was saying. "It's just all messed up Seth, it was a mistake coming here and now i can't even leave!" i explained. He looked confused. "After i had spoken to Jake, i went to tell Sam that i was leaving the pack. Now i can't leave the reservation or the pack. I don't know what to do Seth. I've been acting like i belong here but i don't. I've been fighting it all this time, the imprint and the pack. But i can't disobey Sam, I've tried before and i just don't have to power. Im going to be stuck here forever." a final tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it away. "This isn't who I'm supposed to be."

"Becca, your upset and your tired, i can see that. Ill call your friends in the morning and let them know im coming to get them, don't worry about It." he kissed my fore head in the cutest brotherly love sort of way and started to walk out of the room. "Just think about this okay? How do you know if this isn't who you are supposed to be if you have been fighting it all this time? Maybe if you really gave it a chance, you'll find out, this is your destiny. It's a rare gift you've been given Becks, don't just throw it away because you want something different. You can't know what you want for real if you don't give everything a chance." his insightful words, little did i know, would play on my mid for hours.

***

I woke up after only a few hours sleep, to an empty hollow house. My clock told me it was almost half 11. I found it hard to get out of bed. It felt like there was a huge gaping hole in my chest and every time i inhaled a breathe, a knot tightened in my throat. But i refused to succumb to the tears again. I had cried enough. Now i had to get forget it. Forget everything. If i couldn't go back to my life in England, then i would change my life here in the reservation. I was no longer in control of where i lived but I'd be damned if i couldn't be in control the other aspects of my life. I could change myself. Sam had grounded me to the reservation but lucky for me, i had everything i needed at my fingertips. He could only do so much to rule my life and i was taking control of what was left of it.

***

"Becks?" Seth came into the house.

"Becksters? Where here!" i heard Vicky shout. I looked over myself in the mirror. I smiled to myself, satisfied with who was looking back at me. I took a deep breathe and braved to leave my room. All three girls were stood at the door with a mass of suitcases. As they saw me, their jaws dropped. I couldn't tell if they liked the changes until they started smiling and squealing. I beamed at them and took them all into a long awaited hug.

"I've missed you all so much!" i told them and i pulled back to look at them. They all looked so happy, i felt happy.

"Becks, you've changed so much! I really missed you too." Megan informed me.

"It's kind of only recent, all this." i pointed to my face and hair.

"Well you look beautiful, really Becksters." Vicky said taking me into a hug with only her.

"When are you coming home? We all miss you too much; it's so boring without you there." Holly asked. 'Never...'

"Soon." i lied. "Where's Seth? Didn't he come in with you?" i knew he had but i was too busy with the girls to notice where he went.

"Oh, he's getting the last of our cases out of the car." i nodded. I had to admit, i wanted to know what he thought of the transformation. "He is really fit Becks, how old is he? Like 21? 22?" Vicky asked. Great, my friend had a crush on my cousin.

"Actually no. He's a bit young for you Vick." i smiled and giggled.

"Sucks to be me i guess." we shared a short laugh; every guy Vicky went for or liked was younger than her. She called it 'the curse'. "Oh, i almost forgot." she began rummaging through one of her bags i assumed was hand luggage. "Since you missed my 21st birthday party," Damn, i knew i had forgotten something. "we did a bit of party shopping at the airport." she pulled out a 8 large bottles and we all ended up holding two each while i examined them. 2 red wines, 1 bottle of vodka, 2 bottles of gin, a bottle of jagermeister, a bottle of Tia Maria and a bottle of peach schnapps.

"Jesus Vick! Were all going to be paralytic by midnight!" i was shocked by how much she had bought.

"That's the plan Becksters and i got some decent music in this bag of goodies too because im betting that you didn't bring any of yours." she was right, i hadn't brought any music at all.

"Less talking, more drinking. I need some of this peachy goodness inside me!" Holly started hugging the bottle. I lead them to the kitchen and pulled out 4 glasses and did rough shot measures.

"In one!" Megan shouted and we all knocked out glasses on the counter, downed the sickly sticky liquid and slammed the glasses down again. We all make a variation of howling, like we had always done, before Holly stole the bottle and poured each of us another shot. As i brought the glass to my lips, Seth walked through the door.

"Why do you guys have so many bags? It's not natural." Seth laughed and i gulped down the schnapps. That obviously got his attention. "What the hell?" he shouted. I got a feeling he didn't like it. "What have you done to yourself becks?" he looked stunned. He looked me up and down and examined the changes.

My hair was now platinum blonde and stopped in the middle of my shoulder blades. Instead of its usual frizz, i had attacked it with a set of straighteners and i had cut in a swooping fringe. I have covered my skin in foundation to give me a clearer complexion and i highlighted my cheek bones with a bronzer. My eyes were out lined in eye liner and i had put on false lashes and a shimmering beige eyes cream. My lips were a deep red colour and matt. Most likely though, the biggest change he had noticed on my face was the eyebrow ring on the edge of my left eyebrow. Considering i can heal, that took mere minutes for the swelling to calm down and be completely healed.  
My outfit was casual, in a way. I had really short denim high waisted shorts on, a white bikini top and a cropped denim waistcoat. I had never shown this much flesh before unless i was phasing or having sex. It was definitely a change. I did love it though, i felt more confident and I'll admit it, i felt bad ass. I think the paw prints on clear display on my cleavage and roses down on my shoulder helped a little. I loved quick healing.

"Don't you like it?" i asked. I really wanted him to like it, i needed this.

"Well, i guess i like some bits of it. But can i talk to you for a second?" i nodded. "In private maybe?" he went back outside and i scuttled after him, bare foot.

"What is it?" i asked, knowing he had a problem with something i had done. He had his arms folded and he was glaring at me.

"You got a piercing? And tattoos? You argued with Sam for hours saying you weren't going to violate your body like that!"

"Wow wow wow, it's my life Seth and as far as im concerned, it's my choice. I changed my mind. I just felt it was time for a drastic change in my life. You only life once Seth." i went to walk off but his grip on my wrist stopped me moving.

"Sam has told me to bring you and the trio in there round to his place tonight and you're all drinking! Stop it now Rebecca, your the one who is going to end up in it later, not them." he warned me.

"That's nice of Sam, we'll go. I can't guarantee we will be sober though. And he can do what he likes Seth, i couldn't give a toss anymore." i told him calmly. I snatched my arm back and stormed back inside, slamming the door behind me. "Again!" i shouted.

I know its long but I'm making up for the short last chapter.

Next chapters will be up on Friday 22nd June.

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

"She won't ever get enough,  
once she gets a little touch!  
If i had it my way,  
you know that I'd make her say,  
Ooooooooooh!"

We were all supposed to be going to Sam's with Seth about an hour ago but after me telling him we were going to get changed and make our way over ourselves, he left by himself. So gullible. Since he left, we cranked up the music had made our way through half of the bottles that Vick had brought. I officially wasn't in control anymore. I was seeing double of everything and i could hear my words slurring together. I found it quite funny to hear it and not be able to do anything about it. I was sat on the couch, singing and giggling to myself whilst everyone was making a strange concoction that they bet me i couldn't down.

"Rebecca!" someone shouted. It was a mans voice but i couldn't tell whose. I went to get up but the arm of the couch ran away and i just sat in defeat.

"Hello!" i sang and i waved my arms in the air so they knew where i was. I lifted my head and saw Sam and Jacob staring down at me with angry eyes. "Bust-ed." i laughed and launched myself up to stand. "Most people'' i hiccupped. ''Most people knock,'' hiccup ''ya'know'' hiccup. I was trying to point that them but they wouldn't keep still. They kept bobbing and weaving away from my finger. I hiccupped again and walked around them to the kitchen where my blurry friends stood holding a big glass of gloomy red liquid.

"Do it do it do it.'' they chanted as i picked up the glass and brought it to my lips. Jake came over and took it from me, slamming it down hard onto the counter.

"Hey!" i shouted. "What id tha glass ever do to you?" i said defending the inanimate object.

"Your drunk." he bellowed, disappointment clear in his voice. I winked and clicked my tongue. "You need to go to bed." he said sighing.

"Nope." i said popping the 'p'. "im not going anywhere with you." i poked his chest which i had only just noticed, was completely bare. "You're not wearing a shirff." i told him. He rolled his eyes and looked at Sam. I grabbed his face and made his look at me. "Don't talk to him.' i whispered and jake looked confused. ''He's mean." i told him. Jake stifled a chuckled and Sam growled.

"Rebecca! Go to bed, now!" Sam ordered.

"O-Kay!" i shouted at him. "I'm going." i said before i busted out laughing. "My legs are broke!" i slurred out. "Jakey, baby, take me to bed." that sounded much more sexy in my head. he chuckled and picked me up.

"Get those three in Leah and Seth's room." Jake said as he picked me up and took me upstairs, placing me gently on my bed. "what where you thinking Becky? Your hair, your tattoos. Now you're getting drunk? What's going on inside your head?" he said softly as he sat next to me, hovering over my body.

"im sad." i said simply.

"People cry when they are sad, they don't drink lethal amounts of alcohol." Jake said brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. My hand rose up and touched his face.

"Why can i have just been normal?" i asked, as if he would actually have the answer to that. He stayed silent. "I'm..." i started. 'Croak it out woman!' i told myself. "I'm sorry." i whispered and i started to pull Jacob down to meet my lips.

His lips touched mine gently before i felt him try to pull back. I lifted my head and crashed my lips against his again, kissing him harder. I laced my fingers into his hair and let them travel. through his silky hair, down his neck and i scraped my nails along his shoulders. He growled softly against my lips. I smiled as i felt his whole body hover over mine. His arm snaked under my hips and he pressed me to his pelvis where i felt his hard erection press against my thigh. I moaned softly at the contact. He began to leave soft kisses travelling down my jaw line and down onto my neck. I could feel his hands caress my bare mid drift and paused just short of my bikini top. He pulled from my neck and looked over the piece of small material covering my breasts and hardened nipples. Jake quickly ripped it from my body and he leant down slowly. His tongue flicked out and teased my right nipple, sending a tingling sensation into the pit of my stomach. I sucked back a breath and arched my back into him. A quiet whimper escaped my lips when he grazed his teeth gently against the tender skin.  
"Jake" i whispered through clenched teeth. I dragged my nails down and up his back causing him to growl loudly and arch his back further into my nails as i reached his shoulders. I pushed him over so he was on his back and i was straddling his hips. Slowly, i unbuttoned my shorts and stood up to pull them completely off my trembling body. Jake took a hold of my hips and guided my body to start moving back and forth on his pelvis. I whispered a moan and kissed his lips gently as he closed his eyes and gritted hit teeth.  
"Jake," i whispered against his clearly red swollen lips. "I need you to do something for me," i grasped his wrist in my hand and guided his large hand. "touch me." i pushed his hand against my mound and caught his bottom lip between my teeth. He groaned into my kiss and i felt a finger slide over my clit gently. I caught my breath as he began to explore further. A sensation overcast my body as he thrust into me. I moaned loudly into his ear and i rested my head on his shoulder as his fingers penetrated into my body faster and faster. My legs began to tingle and i grabbed the headboard above us for stability. My breathing became heavier as my toes curled under.

"Jake,'' i breathed. "Jake, im close.'' i told him. He brought his mouth back to my nipple and he began to flick his tongue over it. I bit hard into his shoulder as I came over his hand and he growled loudly.

I relaxed onto his body, being to limp to be able to move.

"Becky?'' he asked after a few minutes of me trying to even out my breathing. I held up my hand, signalling that i still needed a minute. He chuckled and his chest vibrated under me. I suddenly felt stone cold sober, like all i needed was that release. I lifted my body up and Jake took back his hand. I threw a towel at him as i grabbed a large white shirt to cover myself with. He sat up on the bed and i could feel his eyes bare into my body. I sat on the edge of the bed and studied his expression. "Why did you say all that?" i tilted my head, confused. "back at my house. When you said you wanted to try to break the imprint. Why?" he asked, hurt still clear in voice.

"I already told you Jake," i whispered and stood from the bed and began brushing my hair. I guess, to stop me from looking into his eyes and seeing that hurt all over again. "I didn't want to imprint. I thought i could stop all the feelings that i had for you and break the imprint."

"Yeah, i know that. But why did you want to break the imprint? Wasn't I what you wanted?" i turned, almost stunned by his question. He was sat up on the bed staring at his hands. I could feel the sadness he felt.

"Jacob," i sat in front of him and placed my hands onto his. "Of course you're what i want Jacob." i gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then why?" he whispered, barely speaking.

"I...i just always imagined my life differently. I thought knew what i wanted when i spoke to you and Sam, but then i spoke to Seth. He told me 'you can't know what you want for real unless you give everything a chance' and then the more i thought about it, i knew he was right. I never really gave my life hear a chance, i just tolerated it." i shuffled closer to Jake and cupped his face in my hands. "I never really gave you a chance. Or us. I should have done and I'm sorry." his eyes were filling and i knew mine where too as he began to smile. "I'm so sorry for what i said to you jake. I said i couldn't love you but i lied. I do love you. It almost killed me to walk away from you when i was screaming inside my head." my eyes spilled over and i swallowed hard. "I love you Jake." I whispered. "and i couldn't care less it this is the imprint taking because i know it how i feel." i kissed his lips softly. I couldn't believe how much i had revealed to him, how much i had told him and not one bit of it was a lie. His lips reacted to mine, gently kissing me before pushing me away slightly. I should have know the rejection was coming, i had hurt him so much and i just expected him to greet me with open arms when i came running back to him. I was so naive.

"Stop crying." he said, wiping the tears from down my cheeks. "If you had just told me all of this before, we could have worked something out, spoke to Sam together."

"but i can't leave LaPush now. Not ever, Sam's orders." i told him.

"Well you screwed that one up all by yourself." we both laughed and he pressed his lips against mine again. "In case you're wondering, I love you too." he said, clear as day. He loved me and I loved him. Why i had felt the need to fight this was slowly fading away from me. I had everything i needed, sat on my bed. "one more question." i grunted, knowing that our perfect moment was gone. "Why did you dye your hair blonde? And get your eyebrow pierced?'' his finger brushed over the small metal bar. "And get the tattoos?" he said stroking the warm skin over my shoulder when the roses played. "Don't get me wrong, i like them." he smiled and looked back at my face. "Except the hair, that has to go." i giggled and scraped the hair back.

"Mainly to piss Sam off." he smiled and chuckled softly. "and for the record, i don't like the hair either. Im thinking maybe dark red?" i asked him for approval.

"Red could be cool." he said, mulling it over. I laughed and the attempted to hide my yawn that followed. "Tired?" he asked.

"Hell no. I'm wide awake."

"liar." he smiled wickedly before picking me up and laying me down on the bed. "You need to get some sleep so your prepped and ready for tomorrows hangover." and groaned and he covered me with the duvet. He kissed my temple and started to get off them.

"Where are you going?" i asked, slightly whining, now feeling extremely hazey.

"I was going to go home. That's where i live." i smiled a little.

"Stay?" i pouted. "please?" i almost begged. He grinned and slipped into the bed. He kissed my shoulder as i turned into him. He smelt a little of cologne which had worn off since this morning and then his natural woodsy and earthy smell shone through. I kissed his chest as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

"I love you." he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." i said hazily. And i did, i meant it. I love Jacob Black. I could have screamed i was so happy, i fell asleep smiling into his chest, inhaling his scent, stealing his warmth as if i needed it and just being with him. Really being with Jake. My barriers where down and i couldn't have felt happier that i had let him into my life.


End file.
